


【卜洋】断舍离

by Yu_KIMI



Category: ONER-卜洋
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_KIMI/pseuds/Yu_KIMI
Summary: be分手炮 本质是为了开车激情产物经不住推敲写着写着好像也没be我也写不动了（…刚看了个实验说性生活有助于夫妻生活和谐，就当by一炮泯恩仇打完分手炮重新开始tla吧。如果之后写的动可能会有后续。





	【卜洋】断舍离

**Author's Note:**

> be分手炮 本质是为了开车   
> 激情产物经不住推敲  
> 写着写着好像也没be我也写不动了（…  
> 刚看了个实验说性生活有助于夫妻生活和谐，就当by一炮泯恩仇打完分手炮重新开始tla吧。  
> 如果之后写的动可能会有后续。

断舍离

1#

卜凡架着李振洋回房，走廊上灯把两个一米九的大男人的影子打在地上，像乌压压沉下来的一片黑云。

难得放假，他们四个软磨硬泡死缠烂打终于得了秦女士的同意，半夜溜出去借着吃烧烤的名义喝了点酒。  
还没成年的李英超自然是不让喝的，几个哥哥雪碧兑啤酒兑了个八比一才勉强让他们小弟喝了一杯。李英超喝完这杯跟雪碧没什么区别的饮料咂摸着嘴还没品出什么味儿，就让岳明辉半骗半哄着拐回酒店睡觉，美其名曰小孩儿睡的早长得高将来才能打得过他洋哥哥。

卜凡本来也想跟着回去，看着喝得正在兴头上的李振洋，不知怎么生出一些于心不忍，最终还是没有，陪着他留下来续了摊。他原本跟岳明辉分在一间，房卡在岳明辉身上。可他估摸着他不客气的小弟李英超正躺在他床位上睡的流口水，只好将就着去跟酒鬼李振洋凑活一晚。

但这会他有点后悔了。

他空了只手去从李振洋身上摸房卡，从上衣摸到裤子边都没摸出来，只得去拍那张困得眼皮子都耷拉起来的脸。

“李振洋，别睡了咱们到了，你房卡呢？”  
“…哎，在我屁股兜里呢你自个儿去摸。”他手上还有瓶开了没喝完的啤酒，“卜凡凡你翅膀硬了啊，开始叫你洋哥全名儿了…”

李振洋的眼皮被酒精蒸成粉色，嘴里也囫囵说着胡话，语气轻松自然的像喝高了跟社团的学弟侃大山，好像一点都不记得今晚的事。

卜凡也不拆穿也不戳破，一边顺着他的指示手指飞快的裤兜里拈出那张房卡一边埋汰他。  
“你可真行，我说怎么也摸不着…房卡塞这地方不嫌硌得慌啊。”  
“嘿，你洋哥的屁股连比这还硬的东西都含过，还怕……”  
卜凡赶紧伸手去捂他的嘴截住他的话头，然后利索的开门把这醉鬼一脚踹了进去。

2#

岳明辉和李英超一直都不知道他们之间到底发生了什么，只是突然有一天开始，镜头前的卜凡对李振洋状如陌路，不互动也不接他的茬，李振洋只一言不发的顺着他；镜头外的李振洋倒依然同卜凡谈笑风生，神色如常，像一对感情和睦的师兄弟，卜凡也陪着他演。

连他们自己都不知道问题出在哪里。  
床照上炮照打，情到浓处谁也不吝啬讲荤话跟情话，但也就十七八岁单纯可爱的小姑娘会信了床上男人的鬼话。情欲一起来大脑就交给下半身，一根十几厘米的海绵体说的话也能信？  
可做完两人都累得昏昏沉沉，草草清理一下就一觉到天亮，第二天被叫起来打卡上班赶通告，继续貌合神散若即若离。

他们都二十几岁了，上床只是解决生理需求的方式，不再能填补灵魂空虚的诉求。  
行程太紧，工作太忙，也就一拖再拖。

最后竟然是李振洋没忍住，借着喝多了去买烟醒醒酒的由头把卜凡拉到转角口，开场白是让他听过算过，就把这一切都忘了往前走也好。  
但卜凡记得清楚。他记得路灯下亮起的打火机点起了那根煊赫门的星火，掉下的烟灰像把他的心口烫了一个洞。  
他学着像个成熟的成年人一样平静的听李振洋讲那些分手的话，等他讲完再向他去讨根香烟借个火，看着烟烧完再把烟灰跟烟头踩在脚底下熄灭，正如他们之间的轰轰烈烈跟无疾而终。  
可李振洋没有给他烟。他把那包只少了一根烟的煊赫门连着便利店的小票统统扔进垃圾桶，被烟头烫得泛了粉的食指中指夹着那根抽了一半的塞进卜凡的唇间。  
柔软的指腹擦过唇瓣，他说，凡弟弟，抽完这半根以后就别抽了。

3#

李振洋被卜凡那不轻不重的一脚踹的跌跌撞撞差点撞在玄关的墙上，脾气上来了刚要发火，温度熟悉的大手就揽上他的腰，把他的火气淹灭了一半。

没灭的那一半是不被操就灭不下去的欲火。

但卜凡一反常态的老实。接过酒瓶子把人扶到了床边竟然要走，李振洋皱皱眉头，欲求不满的用长腿去勾人的腰。

“凡凡，大晚上的你去哪儿啊，不留下来陪陪你洋哥哥？”

卜凡戏谑的回头看床上人，看着他衣领大开眯着双漂亮的狐狸眼睛毫不掩饰的勾引。  
“当然回我那屋了。李振洋，咱们已经分手了。你提的。”

“你把酒给我拿来。”李振洋像没听懂他话里的冷漠，颐指气使的撒娇耍脾气。要放以前，卜凡是不会让他再喝的，可今天有些破罐破摔，真把酒递给了这醉鬼。  
那瓶里还剩个小半，李振洋像是醉的不轻，半撑起身子着就拿着酒瓶往嘴里灌，口腔自然是装不下。多出来的酒液溢出嘴角顺着脖颈往他的胸口淌，不一会胸口都净是金黄色的水珠，薄薄一层衣服都被浸成半透明。

随手一甩，空酒瓶落在地毯上发出沉闷的一声。他伸手把胸口的酒液抹匀，乳尖被冰镇过的液体冻得发颤发红，揉了两下就成硬挺的两粒小红豆；下半身也难耐的蹭了蹭床铺，一条腿勾着人的腰不够，又抬起另一只脚去一下一下踩卜凡裤裆里的那团软肉。  
不想刚踩上去，就感受到脚底就传来半硬且热烫的触感。他的眉眼舒展开来，露出一个放荡的笑，脚趾头熟练去解卜凡裤裆的拉链。“弟弟，都硬成这样了还跟哥哥装什么呢。”  
“哥哥带你走场，给你开荤，教你做爱，虽然谈恋爱这课上的不太好……现如今就再教你样别的吧。”  
“……凡凡的第一个分手炮，哥哥就收下了啊。”

卜凡一把抓住李振洋作乱的那只脚，手里的脚踝骨感细瘦得好像用点力就能折断。  
他瞧这眼前那卖弄风骚恨不得把屁股翘起来给他操的洋哥哥，竟然真生出了几分施虐的欲望，手上下了狠劲，把他的踝骨掐得泛红。  
李振洋也不喊痛，只是眼尾迅速染上飞红，好像下一秒眼泪就要出来了。

他洋哥哥的泪腺一向发达的很，他们刚才一起还在学校那两年，工作少课业也不多，无处宣泄的少年人的精力全放在做爱上，李振洋没有几次不被他做到哭着求饶。  
他们在学校宿舍里做，在学校旁边的小宾馆做。床单上被套上都沾上他的眼泪，像关不上的水龙头。

卜凡不愿意再多想。他松开被他捏红的脚踝，低头去吮吸他身上的酒液。从腹肌一路舔舐到胸口，吮住他胸前一粒红豆。李振洋的身体一下绷紧了，唇舌间溢出一声舒适的呻吟，忍不住起身迎向他，将自己亲手送入狼口。  
胸口一滴金色的水珠随着他起身的动作，在腹肌形成的天然渠壑中滑向他的下半身，迅速跑的没了影。他搂紧卜凡的脖子，拉着他的手朝自己的下面带。  
“凡弟弟，有一个不听话的小朋友跑下去了，帮哥哥捉出来呀…”

卜凡的下边一下子硬全了。他开始思考着是不是温柔了太久让李振洋忘了被操哭的滋味，磨着牙咬字都咬得恶狠狠，  
“李振洋…你是真是不怕死。”

“我当然不怕死，我只怕不能被你操死。”李振洋舔着嘴唇，朝他粲然一笑。

事态仿佛失了控，空气里都弥漫着疯狂和淫靡的因子。卜凡不愿意用润滑剂给他扩张，扒下他的裤子捏着他的性器强硬的让他去了一次。就着满手的咸腥湿滑，钻进臀缝去开拓那他进去了无数次的温暖花园。  
光李振洋射出来的那点东西显然是不太够的。当卜凡两根手指挤进他那仍然有些干涩的后穴的时候，李振洋开始慌了，“弟弟”“凡凡”“亲爱的”轮着喊，想让卜凡去取床头抽屉里的润滑剂。卜凡却只冷淡的跟他说，“一次不够就让你再射一次，射到够用了为止。”  
李振洋闭上了嘴。

那两根指头变着花儿在肠道里搅动着，却故意每次都将将避过那通往极乐的一点。李振洋也真的是被操熟了，被这样对待，前端的性器依然颤颤巍巍半抬起了头，甚至肠道里也开始分泌肠液为性交作准备。等到卜凡的三指都能流畅的在后穴搅动时，他抽出了湿淋淋的手指，凑向李振洋的唇边。  
“洋哥哥，纯天然无添加，都是你的味道。”

李振洋真的伸出了舌头，湿润的舌尖色情又仔细的把卜凡的指缝都舔得干干净净。  
“味道还不错，看来你洋哥我这辈子最遗憾的事就是不能操到美味又性感的自己了。”

卜凡骂了他一句不要脸，一掌拍向着他的臀肉让他背过身去把屁股撅起来。白皙结实的臀肉迅速泛红，但他配合得很，很快背过身去塌下了腰，屁股高高撅起把后穴送到卜凡的眼前。

湿软的穴口在臀缝间翕张，不知餍足的向面前的人索要着又大又烫的东西去填满。卜凡掐着李振洋的腰，狠狠把自己的茎身撞了进去。  
习惯于被这个人操弄的后穴贪婪的吞噬着入侵者，用热情如火的内壁紧紧裹绞住这被纳入体内的异物，仿佛他们生而该结合为一。沉甸甸的囊袋不断拍打着臀部，清脆的声响几乎要盖掉李振洋断断续续的呻吟。

李振洋的背肌格外的美。不如说他哪里都是美的，这具美丽的身躯是卜凡所见过的上帝最完美杰作，天生就该展示在世人眼前。宽阔的肩膀，细窄的腰胯，挺翘的臀身。他塌下腰撑起肩，突出的肩胛骨让他像翩跹欲飞的蝴蝶。  
可这样一只美丽的蝶正在自己身下受难，被自己撞得一抖一抖像在暴风雨中仓皇摇摆。他俯下身去前胸贴上他的后背，好像折断了蝴蝶的翅膀把它糅进自己的身体，他心口就会浮现美丽的蝴蝶印记遮住那个烟疤。

卜凡把性器深深埋入蝶的身体，调整一个角度让茎身既擦过了敏感点又捅开了甬道深处。李振洋受不住的重重喘息着，胸口剧烈起伏心跳声像在耳膜里打鼓。卜凡偏偏不轻易放过他，两手摸索着捏住他胸前两粒硬挺的红豆，却在路过下腹部时摸到一片湿滑——李振洋不知什么时候又去了一次。他含住了那脆弱发红的耳朵尖，压低了声音调出他最性感的声线在他耳边低声说话。  
“洋哥哥，舒服吗？酒醒了吗，还是你根本没醉？”  
李振洋被他弄的浑身发颤，还是稳了声音回他。“我的凡弟弟变聪明了呀。不过我觉得傻着也挺好，傻人有傻福啊凡子。”

“那我就继续听洋哥哥的话。哥哥叫要我把你操死，那明天哥哥还能站着下地走我就不叫卜凡。”

他突然把那深深插入的性器一口气抽出，只留个龟头卡在穴口。一部分依附着茎身热情挽留的内壁来不及收回在穴口露了个脸，湿软烂红得像开得过头的花。他再一次碾着敏感点狠狠撞入，每一次抽插都像是要狠狠的把穴口的肠壁捅到深处去，他把缠紧的穴肉撞松，又顶着敏感点逼着它们再次热情的缠上来。

李振洋真的感觉自己要被操死了。身后的人像不知疲倦的野兽把他一次次逼上高潮，他简直忍不住要回头骂他公狗。他前边的性器刚刚释放过，这会半软不硬的垂着，可快感又确确实实冲击着他的大脑。他的身体微微痉挛，酸软的感觉从腿根蔓延到四肢百骸，连视力都要被剥夺。

眼前突然一片空白，后穴控制不住死死绞紧，终于把那卜凡孜孜不倦耕作的工具逼得缴械。

精液被深深射入身体的感觉尤为明显，李振洋的膝盖都要撑不住身体了，还得加上卜凡这么一个大个的趴在他背上，几乎把他给压得喘不过气。  
“好了凡凡，炮打完了你洋哥要洗洗睡了，赶紧起开。”

“洋哥，我还没把你操死呢。你别急，夜还长着呢。”


End file.
